


One Night

by KillerKissed



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Final Fantasy - Freeform, Leather, Reader Insert, Shower/Bath, Smut, Xv, noctis - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 16:09:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16916067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerKissed/pseuds/KillerKissed





	One Night

You were at a birthday party for some Kingsglaive that you didn’t know the name of. You were here as Noctis’s date since he was one of the few tonight that didn’t have anyone on his arm. Gladio had already been dragged off by his girlfriend some time ago too, you assume, fuck. You were a little tipsy at the moment since you lightly smacked since you got here. You pulled on your leather dress and shoved your boobs into a more comfortable position. You hated how sexy clothes pinched the fuck out of places you didn’t know pinched.

You glanced towards your date and saw him eyeing you. He’s definitely several glasses past sober and you waved to him from his little friend group over there. You leaned back into the booth you were sitting in and stretched, spreading your legs even a little bit. You gave the poor boy an eyeful. Why not?

The future king came wandering over and leaned down, almost laying on the table. “Would you like to get out of here?”

You touched your chest as if to question if he meant you. His eyes followed suit and stared at the soft, round globes that were barely secured beneath your dress. You leaned forward and his eyes followed. “Where would we go?”

“Home. Somewhere wet and warm. “ He mumbled, finally looking at your face. You raised an eyebrow at him, definitely more sober than him. He seemed to laugh at his own joke and stand up. “I’ll get the Regalia!”

After some time, you made your way outside and to see Noctis pulling up. You were almost wary of his driving when you realized you weren’t in any shape to do it either. The two of you were back at an apartment building that you knew for a fact wasn’t his. You also knew that the boys had a secret apartment that they would all go to to get away from their heavy responsibilities. The two of you helped each other to the elevator and into the apartment before you both collapsed into the floor. There was laughter that filled the air before

Noctis pulled himself up. “We both smell like shit.”

“Thanks! If not for your cigarette and cigar smoking friends, I’d still smell like vanilla.” You said from the floor, tossing your purse into the living room. Noctis looked down at you, seeing you on your hands and knees as you started to stand.

“You look good like that.”

You gave him a look and swayed over to him, putting a finger into his chest. “Please, I look good doing everything.”

He gave you a soft smile, one that was real and you melted a little at that. Your dear friend had always had trouble showing true feelings. You leaned forward and wrapped your arms around his neck. “Oh, dear Noctis.” You whispered, pressing your whole body against him. You watched him clear his throat and you smiled. “If you wanted to indulge yourself, no one would blame you.”

Noctis looked at you as you could see him sobering up. He opened his mouth to say something before closing his mouth. You were still tipsy so you moved back, unzipping the front of your leather dress before unlatching it and just dropped it to the floor. Noctis’s eyes widened fully before you turned and walked out of your shoes. Your underwear fell at the opening of the bedroom before he disappeared from your view.

The sound of the shower hit your ears as you turned the water on. Sometimes, when you are drunk, a good shower just feels really good. The water cascaded down your body. You felt you were hyped up, maybe something was in those drinks. You leaned against the wall and slid your fingers between your legs, rubbing little lazy circles with your clit. Noctis entered the bathroom to your surprise. You watched clothes drop to the ground before he entered the shower with you. You blinked as he got in, dunking his head under the water before turning to you. Noctis leaned forward and kissed you very briefly before exchanging his hand with yours. He felt way better than you did.

Your bottom lip quivered against his mouth as he barely pulled away from the kiss. Noctis continued to rub circles against your clit. His other hand slid deeper between your thighs and as your leg went to rest on his hip, his fingers began to gently thrust into your hole. You wrapped your arms around his neck like earlier and pulled yourself closer. He made a noise in appreciation and began to kiss on you. You seemed to melt into each other under the spray of the water. Between his motions, the booze, and your feelings for him, you came on his fingers. He groaned against your skin before moving to pick you up and pin you against the wall. Noctis kissed you heavily with tongues twirling together before he thrust up into you. You gasped as he stretched you fully, your pussy still spasming from your orgasm.

He started to thrust up into your body at a quick pace. From how hard he felt inside of you, you knew this was probably quick. The future king pounded you against the shower wall, hands groping your ass thoroughly. You held onto him for dear life as you felt him work himself in a frenzy. You slid your hand through his hair and pulled on it. Noctis released some lewd noises and looked straight at you with a ghost of a smile. You moaned as he hit the right spot. He took the hint and continued that angle at pace. Your legs tightened around his waist at the sensation of his cock bottoming out every time.

He licked up your throat and dug his fingers deeper into your soft ass. You found his blue eyes again. Your heart skipped a bit as you seemed to get lost in the moment. Noctis leaned forward and whispered against your mouth. “I’m going to cum inside you.”

You just nodded as he continued that pace, hitting your sweet spot over and over again. Noctis slammed up into you to spill his seed. You quivered from the sensation of being filled which sent your sensitive cunt over the edge. He groaned loudly as you milked him for every drop.

Noctis gently stood you back up and leaned against the wall, letting the water cascade down his body. You watched him in this glory and tried to steady yourself. There was a comfortable silence in the shower for a while.

Noctis finally spoke up as the water started to go cold. “I hope this wasn’t a one-time thing.”


End file.
